


Про пса, который гулял сам по себе

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про пса, который гулял сам по себе, и про то, как Кроули завел самую большую адскую гончую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про пса, который гулял сам по себе

Когда земля еще была молодой, деревья - большими, а люди жались в углах пещер, ладонями защищая тлеющие лучины с божественным пламенем, хотите верьте, хотите нет, псы существовали в нескольких мирах одновременно. Потом некоторые из них на запах печеного мяса и сахарных жирных костей подошли к человеческим лагерям, научились вилять хвостом и греться при поленьях, доверять двуногим свою жизнь и своих щенков, что суть одно, и подставлять ласковой руке сытое брюхо; да только путь в другие миры им с тех пор заказан. Если вы присмотритесь к своему домашнему псу, то, наверное, заметите, как внимательно он иногда всматривается в темноту, а порою начинает скулить и покорно жаться к ногам. Это он слышит, как ступают на бесшумных лапах, не тревожащих песок, те из его собратьев, которые не вышли некогда к человеческому костру и не оказались замкнутыми в тесных рамках единого мира.

*  
Так говорят: в Твефорде Черный Пес ступил на землю погоста - и на камне остался оплавленный когтистый след. Говорят еще, что, когда умер сквайр Кэйбелл, сердце которого, по слухам, было из камня, Черные Псы скреблись в его склеп, а где падала их огненная слюна, больше не вырастала трава. Люди считают, что встреча с Черным Псом - плохая примета, сулящая близкую смерть или безумие. Никто не спрашивал мнение самого Черного Пса.  
\- На пустоши после наступления ночи небезопасно, а закат уже близок, - квохчет хозяйка, поправляя то передник, то растрепавшиеся волосы, - на перекрестке видывали мару: так посмотришь - вроде собака, а приглядеться - глаза у нее полыхают огнем.   
\- По ту сторону могилы я ничего не боюсь, а к дню Святой Троицы мне нужно быть в Бакфастли. Поцелуешь на прощанье? - коробейник машет рукой с порога и выдвигается в путь. Пес, заинтересованно навостривший уши, на некотором расстоянии семенит за ним.  
В воздухе уже пахнет летом - теплым пухом в птичьих гнездах в траве, сладкой гниловато-зеленой водой в озерцах между камней, разогретыми мхами, растревоженной насекомыми землей. Пес щелкает зубами, отгоняя мошкару. Он уже давно не видел своих сородичей, даже не чуял их следы: разбрелись, кто куда - в другие закоулки мира, в другие басни, а кто - на небо, и там стал созвездием. И только он ходит от перекрестка до перекрестка, где в маленьких песочных вихрях слышно пряные запахи других мест, провожая поздних путников. Иногда воет, подзывая своих, но от его голоса только разбегаются кролики да крестятся легковерные деревенские парни.  
Луна яркая, близится полнолуние. Коробейник продолжает идти и после того, как садится солнце, насвистывая себе под нос и пиная камушки, чтобы отогнать звуки, которые ночью кажутся тревожными и необъяснимыми, хотя днем не привлекают внимания. Шаги его все замедляются; наконец он широко зевает и, отойдя от битого пути ярдов на пятьдесят, устраивается на ночлег в сени зарослей жимолости и падуба - остатков старой живой изгороди, некогда разграничивавшей два пастбища. Пес с интересом подкрадывается ближе. Человек сначала стелет на земле потрепанный жакет и устраивается на нем, примостив короб под голову, - сворачивается клубочком, прижав колени к груди, потом вертится с боку на бок и вытягивается на спине, закинув руки за голову и уставившись в безоблачное небо. Наконец тяжело вздыхает, как делают люди и псы, когда сон не идет, садится и разводит маленький костер из мха и сухих листьев. Замерший сразу за кругом блеклого света пес опускает длинную морду на вытянутые передние лапы; в дыму ему видится пляска далекой погони, мелькающие хвосты родной стаи, клочья тумана из мест, все запахи которых он некогда знал. Он чуть не тявкает радостно и не срывается на ноги, хотя и знает, что это - только наваждение, перебирает лапами на месте, как щенок. Человек вскидывается, вслушивается в темноту.  
\- Выходите, - говорит, глядя почти прямо на пса, но не видя его. - Расплодилось тут. Да только нет у меня ничего, ваша братия уже раз меня обчистила перед Оукхемптоном, еле живой ушел, все еще ребра ноют. Нет ничего, видите? Вот только - смотрите... Хорошие башмаки, крепкая кожа, мой дядька, упокой Господи его грешную душу, в них прошел от Абердина до Ипсвича и прошел бы еще столько же, если бы его чахотка не свалила. Побрякушки, девкам своим дадите, - из северного янтаря. Отрез хорошего ситца, наперсток новый. Семена, ноготки, добрый шотландский лук...  
При тусклом свете огня коробейник одной рукой выкладывает на траву весь свой скромный скарб из потертого кожаного короба, а другой сжимает что-то за спиной - пес чует металл и старую кровь. Прижимает уши, поджимает хвост, но делает шаг вперед, сам не понимая, почему. От человека пахнет страхом, что дурной знак, но он медленный и невысокий, пес сумеет, если понадобиться, его убить или убежать.  
\- А, так вот ты кто... - с облегчением смеется коробейник, увидев, кто пожаловал к его костру, и откладывает нож. - Молодец, хорошая псинка, иди сюда.

И только тогда, уже подойдя на расстояние прыжка или вытянутой руки, пес чует, что коробейник тоже не полностью в этом мире, какая-то его часть, важная, ноющая внутри, тянется за грани пустошей, дорог и суматошных городов - в дымные жаркие пустоты внизу, которые порой подступают слишком близко, так что об них можно обжечь лапы, если замешкаться. Шерсть на загривке у пса поднимается. А человек все улыбается щербатым ртом.  
\- Подожди, псинка, ты не убегай, дай посмотрю, что у меня для тебя есть.  
Он извлекает с самого дна короба ломоть ржаного хлеба и брынзу, старательно завернутую в тряпицу. Осторожно делит пополам, отламывая кусочки для точности, и протягивает половину псу. Тот отшатывается от протянутой руки, и тогда коробейник опускает еду на землю и делает шаг назад.  
\- Давай, не бойся. Я еще не настолько оголодал, чтобы не угостить бедолагу.  
Пес осторожно принюхивается: вообще-то, он не ест человеческую еду, но сейчас пробует корж на зуб, потому что он - очень деликатный, просто редко представляется случай это показать. Ему жаль коробейника, который готов с ним поделиться своей скудной снедью, хотя сам уже одной ногой в могиле. Пес сосредоточенно грызет корки, придерживая лапами, а человек возвращается на свое место у костра и осторожно похлопывает его по загривку, двигаясь медленно, будто пытаясь его не пугать.  
\- Вот видишь, псинка, хорошая еда - я тебе плохое не посоветую.  
И тогда пес понимает, что тех из его собратьев, кто тысячелетия назад согласился служить человеку, погубил не соблазн легкой сытости и обманчивой безопасности - нет, жалость их погубила, сострадание к слабым безволосым существам, знающим о своей близкой кончине. Прежде чем дотлевает костер, он знает: пойдет за коробейником, чтобы быть ему другом на пустых дорогах, будет убивать тех, кто посягнет на его сон, но тихо, чтобы тот не проснулся. И когда коробейник попадает в Ад, что ж, пес следует за ним. В конце концов, именно так поступают все хорошие псы.


End file.
